1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector capable of electrically connecting with a battery.
2. The Related Art
In general, a battery connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of contact terminals, a plurality of conductive terminals and a plurality of elastic elements. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal cavities of which each penetrates through a rear surface thereof, and a plurality of receiving grooves of which each penetrates through a front surface thereof and communicates with the terminal cavity. Each contact terminal has a base arm, a touching arm connecting with a front of the base arm, and two resisting arms connecting with two sides of a rear of the base arm. Each conductive terminal has a restricting slice, two connecting slices bending forward from two opposite sides of the restricting slice, and a soldering slice connecting with a bottom of the restricting slice. When the battery connector is assembled, each conductive terminal is received in the terminal cavity with the soldering slice thereof projecting out of the insulating housing, and each contact terminal is disposed to the receiving groove with the resisting arms thereof resisting against the connecting slices for realizing an electric contact and conduction between the contact terminal and the conductive terminal of the battery connector. The touching arms of the contact terminals project out of the receiving grooves to electrically connect with a battery.
However, the contact terminal is apt to disconnect from the conductive terminal to cause a sudden interruption of electric power when the battery connector is shaken. As a result, it makes the electric contact between the contact terminal and the conductive terminal of the battery connector unsteady.